Irony
by StaRRY-EyEd-SupRiSE
Summary: What do you do when you fall in love with somebody you are expected to kill? Yes, it features Kouga, nearly all my stories will! Poor Kouga's heart, I make him fall in love with so many chicks lol umm yeah just read it please?
1. Chapter 1

WeeHoo! Its me again, needing to get this story out before I forget it! And all you peoples that liked Savior ~IF there's any peoples =(~ have no need to worry, I'll still work on it and submit chapters ASAP. I came up with THIS story idea in my Accounting class, and wanted to get it out before the Debits, Credits, and Owner's Equity made me forget. Like the other story, it will star Koga *I loves him! He's so cutesy!* and some chicks I made up (based off of peoples I know). Hope you all likey?  
  
.:And yes, I know; all the girls I write about as main characters all sound alike \/_\/ I lack creativity when it comes to writing (well, sometimes) and its just something you all gotta deal with =D hehe j/m! But a challenge of sorts is probably trying not to get these chicks confused with each other. ~shakes head~ I'VE done it enough =P!:.  
  
P.S. LISTEN TO FLOATER! They're kewlies =D  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mallory put her bass guitar back in its case, her fingers and voice hurting after another session of band practice. She had a half an hour to get home and get ready for work. It was a Thursday, and that meant serious business. After shouting a quick good-bye to her band mates, she hopped into her car and sped home.  
  
***  
  
The band, called Degeneration X Factor, included Mallory on vocals and bass, Erika on drums, and Kelsea on guitar. Their sound was a mixture of (OLD, not new)Metallica, KoRn, Orgy (YES that's a band, and a great one at that!), Floater, and other kick-ass bands like that. They never planned on making it big, and only played at the clubs around town. They did cover tracks of their favorite bands, but had plenty of shit to call their own.  
  
Getting together with the girls to jam three days a week was Mallory's favorite thing to do. Playing music in her band helped her get out her frustrations and took off a lot of stress.  
  
Nine-teen year old Mallory was living a double life.  
  
During the day, she was in college to get a degree in Pharmaceutical Medicine and a member of an all-girl rock band. She was the "hot" chick with piercings, blond hair down to her ass, and a gig with a modeling agency.  
  
At night, Mallory worked at a strip joint called Centerfolds on the weekends to make ends meet. As for the other five nights in the week, she was a demon hunter.  
  
In the city of Chico, there was a shitload of demons, it was just that nobody could see them. They were able to look just like humans. It was their auras that made it so Mallory could eliminate them. But lately, they've been finding ways to cover it up.  
  
That only made her job harder.  
  
Ever since she was a toddler, Mallory's parents trained her to be a hunter. Her childhood consisted of discipline and strength. At the age of 15, she lost her parents against a bunch of mangy Wolf Demons.  
  
A vengeance rode on her since.  
  
***  
  
When Mallory got home, she stashed her guitar in the hall closet and changed her clothes. Settling for a plaid skirt, a tight black tank top and tall black boots, she grabbed her knives and keys and was back out the door.  
  
Mallory got on her cell phone as she drove towards downtown and called Inuyasha to see what was up.  
  
Even though he was demon, Mallory had befriended him. Two years ago, she spared him when she found him in the park, and he later returned the favor by saving her life when she was outnumbered by a gang of Leopard Demons. After gaining her complete trust, Inuyasha was an ally of Mallory's, helping her scope out the demons that were a threat to the humans in the city.  
  
And besides, he was only half-demon.  
  
His phone was answered by Kagome, his girlfriend. "Hello?" Kagome asked, and by the background noise she heard, Mallory guessed that they were in a restaurant.  
  
"Kagome? Its Mallory, is Inuyasha there?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, hang on a sec." *pause* "INUYASHA! GET AWAY FROM THOSE SLOT MACHINES AND COME TALK TO MALLORY!!"  
  
So they were at a casino. Mallory smiled.  
  
There was a brief racket, then she heard the familiar, "What do you want now, bee-atch?"  
  
"Well, I'm downtown and I need to know where the hot spots are."  
  
"Hmmm let me think...."  
  
"You haven't let me down, have you?"  
  
"No, of course not. The Brickworks is having a rave tonight, and Tower Records is having a record release party for some band; big gig. You might want to check it out."  
  
"That'll work. Hey, how do you know these things, anyways?" Mallory asked, making a left turn.  
  
"A little birdy tells me..." Inuyasha said playfully.  
  
"Can I meet this little birdy?"  
  
"Nope, I ate him." *loud crash and cursing is heard* "Ah shit, Kagome just got cheated out of $50 at a game of Roulette, and she's pissed. I gotta go."  
  
"Oh fine."  
  
"HEY! You better call if anything happens and you need my help, alright?"  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, you're such a doll!" Mallory said, parking her car and cutting the engine when she reached the Brick Works.  
  
"Feh! I just don't want to have to be the one to scrape your guts off the pavement! Don't forget to call and tell me how it goes, okay?"  
  
"Alright," Mallory said, hanging up. She got out of the car and checked to make sure her knives were in the right places: one in a sheath in each boot. Only then did she make her way towards the building.  
  
A security guard stopped her at the door and glared. "Are you 21 or over?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I cant let you in."  
  
Mallory glared back and was about to give him shit when another security guard came up and said, "Hey, you're that stripper I saw last Sunday! Do you remember me, you gave me a lap dance...?"  
  
Mallory did, in fact, remember him. "Oh yeah! You were the dude that spent the day in an adult-themed facility while your wife and children went to church, right?" she asked, making her tone of voice as rude and sarcastic as possible.  
  
"Yep that was me."  
  
'Despicable swine,' she thought, plastering a fake-ass grin on her face. He turned to the other guard-dude.  
  
"You can let her in, she's fine," he said, winking at her.  
  
Mallory shuddered, but mumbled a mere thanks as she made her way in.  
  
The auras of demons hit her like a cannon.  
  
Mallory knew already that it was going to be a long night. And to make things better, it was mostly Wolf-Demons.  
  
Goody.  
  
She got to work at once.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the course of three hours, Mallory was able to lure in and kill twelve demons. But that was nothing; at least twenty-five or so still remained.  
  
She was exhausted, the last one had put up quite a fight. She found a table and sat her ass down to rest and drink some tea.  
  
"Well, hello there," a deep male voice said, and when Mallory looked up she was taken aback.  
  
Standing beside her table was a tall male of about the age of 21. He had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and stunning blue eyes. He was wearing black bondage pants with lots of chains and a Staind shirt (another kick-ass band; booya! Sorry *^_^*).  
  
"You're in that band Degeneration X Factor, aren't you?" he asked, sitting in a chair across from her. Mallory stared at him shamelessly.  
  
"Yep. Did you come to tell me I suck, like some other dude did tonight?" she asked, not able to get over those blue eyes.  
  
He laughed. "No, I love you guys! I've never seen anyone play slap-bass or belt out lyrics quite like you."  
  
Mallory blushed slightly. "Heh, thanks. Got any favorite songs?"  
  
"Yeah. That song of yours, "Contraband" is pretty neat. My favorite covers you guys did were "Predictable"(KoRn), "Sparrows In Frost"(Floater), "Prayer" (Disturbed), "Fly From The Inside" (Shinedown), and a shitload of others! You guys are pretty fuckin heavy for chicks, no offense," he said, smiling.  
  
'Holy shit,' Mallory thought, 'This guy is fucking gorgeous! Even his damn teeth are perfect!'  
  
"Thanks," she whispered, still staring.  
  
"The name's Kouga," he said, sticking his hand across the table.  
  
Mallory took his hand and shook it firmly, not wanting to let go. "Nice to meet you. My name's Mallory, but you probably knew that already, right?"  
  
"Yup," Kouga said, scooting his chair closer to hers. Mallory felt her heart flutter.  
  
'What the fuck is my problem?' she wondered, not understanding the way she was feeling.  
  
Mallory played in front of large crowds, and she never felt nervous or fidgety in any way, and she then found herself getting butterflies in her stomach while Kouga sat and talked with her.  
  
By the time ten minutes passed, Kouga had to leave. But he didn't go without giving Mallory his phone number first.  
  
Pratically floating, Mallory decided to call it a night and snaked her way through the crowd and out to her car, humming to herself.  
  
After calling Inuyasha to tell him about how the hunt went, she headed home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mallory pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex at a little after one in the morning. Still humming, she locked up the car and walked into the landing to get on the elevator.  
  
When Mallory reached the third floor, the elevator door opened and she was roughly yanked out of it.  
  
"What the fuck-who the hell do you think you are?!" she shouted at the chick responsible for grabbing her.  
  
She had red hair, tied back in pigtails, and her green eyes burned into Mallory's. "What the hell were you doing with Kouga?"  
  
Mallory laughed. Kouga said he had no girlfriend, and so she excused this girl as somebody who had a crush on him. "I was talking with him; why the fuck do you care?"  
  
"I heard you did more-"  
  
"Play whatever you want of it, bitch! All we did was talk, now move," Mallory snapped, shoving the girl to the side. She was shoved back. She spun around, furious. The girl looked smug.  
  
"You better stay away from him," the girl growled, and Mallory saw her aura.  
  
Demons that could hide their auras had them revealed when they became extremely pissed off.  
  
~Wolf Demon!~  
  
Mallory unsheathed one of her knives from the inside of her left boot. "I know what you are, you fucking whore. Get the hell out of here before I slit you from ass to neck."  
  
The Wolf Demon looked at the knife and backed away a little bit, but did not leave.  
  
The manager of the complex came out and looked at the situation. "What's going on? Is this girl bothering you, Mallory?"  
  
The Wolf Demon shoved Mallory again before snarling, "This isnt the last you'll see of me," and stomping away.  
  
Mallory shoved her knife back into her boot and went to her apartment in a huff, regretting not stabbing the wench when she had the chance.  
  
'What a fucking bitch!' she thought, taking off her boots and laying down on her bed. 'That better be the last I see of her or else I'll gut her ass.'  
  
Mallory was lulled to by her C.D. player and the thought of Kouga.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Muahahaa! Like it? Hate it? Hmm well all flames will be used to either cook with or warm my hands...please let me know what you think, your opinions mean a lot to me =) Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

I got a review from someone that wanted more! =D makes me soo happy! Mmmkay well here's the 2nd serving of "Irony". Bon appetite!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mallory woke up to the ringing of her phone at 10:30 Friday morning. She picked it up and said, "City Morgue: You kill em, We chill em."  
  
"Hardy har," she heard Erika say. "You fuckin crack me up."  
  
"You cant resist me, I know. What's up?"  
  
"Oh not much...just an offer from The Brick Works to open for Hoobastank-"  
  
"EEEEEEEEKKK!! I'M THERE!" Mallory squealed, sitting upright in her bed quickly.  
  
"Hehehe I thought so," Erika said smugly. "Its next month, June 10th. Which means we need to practice that new set list we made."  
  
"Ah yes, I suppose so. Tomorrow night in your garage like usual?"  
  
"Yuppers, after class and stuff, same shit different day," Erika said, yawning loudly. "I gotta go, room mate's bitching for the phone. Talk to ya later, wench."  
  
"Later, bitch."  
  
Mallory could hardly contain her excitement. Opening for Hoobastank? FUCK YEAH! It seemed far-fetched, not likely.  
  
But Erika would never lie.  
  
"SQUEE!" Mallory squeaked, jumping out of her bed and hopping into the living room to dance with her cat Miss Hissy in her arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga walked briskly down the street towards downtown, attempting to ignore the female tagging along behind him.  
  
"Kouga! Wait up!" she cried, jogging to keep up with him. He growled, stopping.  
  
"What do you want, Ayame?" he asked, not trying to hide how irritated he was.  
  
"I just wanted to go with you," Ayame said quietly, pouting at Kouga.  
  
He let out a laugh. "Oh? Just like how you stalked me during the rave last night, and how you then went and threatened Mallory afterwards?"  
  
Ayame was taken aback. "How do you know I did that?"  
  
Kouga laughed again. "I know you. I had a feeling that you would go and do as soon as I found a girl I liked."  
  
"You like her?" Ayame asked, getting angry.  
  
Kouga smiled and shrugged. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." He started walking again.  
  
"What do you like about her, anyways?" Ayame questioned, walking beside him. "She's a human, her band sucks, and those piercings are just WEIRD-"  
  
"That's kind of funny," Kouga said, looking at her through the corner of his eye. "I'm going to get my eyebrow pierced once I get downtown."  
  
"Well that's fine," Ayame said slowly. "But she's got a bolt in her tongue, its disgusting!"  
  
"I think its sexy," Kouga said. He stopped again. "Look, Ayame. You're just trying to point out potential faults in her, and its not working. Just give it up already!"  
  
Ayame crossed her arms, eyes narrowed.  
  
Kouga was tired of it. He took a deep breath and screamed, "I DON'T FUCKING LIKE YOU! GET OVER IT!"  
  
Ayame looked more mad than hurt when Kouga stomped away.  
  
'Fucking psycho,' he thought, stopping at a crosswalk. He heard the beat to a song he liked.  
  
"Harvester of Sorrow by Metallica," Kouga said out loud, nodding his head in approval. He saw a black 1969 Mustang Boss stop at the intersection, and heard a familiar voice (loudly) singing the lyrics.  
  
A familiar FEMALE voice.  
  
"Anger! Misery! You'll suffer unto me! Harvester of Sorrow, Language of the Mad, Harvester of Sorrow..."  
  
Kouga laughed when he noticed that it was Mallory in the black Mustang, drumming on her steering wheel and not caring that everybody near her was staring.  
  
'What a cutie,' he thought, waving at her as he walked by. Mallory stared hard, trying to recognize him. When she did, she spazed out.  
  
She stopped her car next to him and smiled. "Want a ride, handsome?"  
  
Kouga smiled back and got in.  
  
"Where you headed?" she asked, staring at him. He looked even better in full daylight.  
  
"Sacred Art Tattoo parlor," he said, sneaking glances at her legs in the skirt and fishnet tights she was wearing.  
  
"That's where I'm going!" she said excitedly as she pulled back into traffic. "Getting my first tattoo today. I'm kind of scared..."  
  
"You'll be fine," Kouga said, finding her anxiousness cute. "I'm going to get my eyebrow pierced."  
  
"You're going to look so hot with that," Mallory said without even thinking.  
  
Kouga chuckled. She slapped her hand on her forehead.  
  
"Oh! Shit, well...ah fuck it," she laughed, embarassed as hell.  
  
'Can you look any stupider?' she thought to herself, wanting to die.  
  
Kouga couldn't stop smiling, OR staring. 'She's a whole lot prettier than I remember,' he thought.  
  
After 10 minutes, Mallory reached the destination and parked. She hesitated getting out of the car.  
  
"You're coming, aren't you?" Kouga asked, confused.  
  
Mallory looked at him and giggled nervously. "I'm scared-"  
  
"Oh, pish posh!" Kouga said, opening her door and coaxing her out. "I'll be there, and I'll even hold your hand." He liked how she perked up at the idea. "Deal?"  
  
"Oh, okay," Mallory said, walking with him into the parlor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn, my fucking face hurts!" Kouga said, laughing and resisting the urge to rub his aching eyebrow. Mallory was all perky and happy, as well.  
  
With Kouga there, she wasn't scared anymore, and left with not one but TWO tattoos: one of the Eye of Horus (the Egyptian thing^_^) on her lower back and ring of barbed wire around her belly button. (A/N: I actually have those! *big grin*)  
  
She also left with enough body jewlry to choke a horse.  
  
"Are you a pincushion or something?" Kouga asked her, watching her change her belly ring and tongue barbell.  
  
"Nah, I only have 9 piercings...not that many," Mallory replied, finishing and starting the car. "Any where else you wanna go?"  
  
Kouga thought. "Hmmm...I cant think of anywhere-"  
  
"Well, I'm roasting my ass off, so I'm going to the swimming hole for a few hours to take a dip and go horseback riding. Would you join me, please? I don't like being alone..."  
  
"Sure!" Kouga exclaimed, happy to have something to do.  
  
"Great," Mallory said. "We'll go to my house so I can change and make us some food to bring along. Would you want me to swing you by your house at all?"  
  
"Yeah, I need to change too," Kouga said, not ready to go swimming in big- ass baggy black pants.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga looked around Mallory's apartment, liking what he saw. Nothing fancy, really clean, walls covered in band posters, and stuffed animals on the couch.  
  
"Go ahead and feel free to help yourself to the fridge and anything else!" she hollered from her bedroom. Kouga went and started making something to drink, noticing a pile of lingerie in a laundry basket next to the couch. His blue eyes widened.  
  
Mallory stepped out of her bedroom, still tying her sarong around her hips. Kouga walked up to her and poked it.  
  
"Pretty fabric," he complimented, resisting the urge to look at her chest.  
  
Mallory blushed. "Heh, thanks."  
  
Kouga motioned towards the basket full of lingerie. "What's all that stuff for? You work for Victoria's Secret or something?"  
  
"Actually, I do," she replied with a slight grin. "But only once in awhile.That right there is just a bunch of dirty laundry-slash-work clothes from last weekend I need to wash but havent had the time."  
  
Kouga cocked his head. "Where the hell do YOU work at?"  
  
"Centerfolds," she mumbled, her tone sad. Kouga felt bad.  
  
"I'm sorry-"he started.  
  
"No, its alright," Mallory said, her smile returning to her face. "You asked, so I told. You don't need to be sorry for anything."  
  
She picked up her keys and the small ice chest of food and drinks. "You should come visit me at work sometime," she said, winking at Kouga.  
  
He followed her out the door, grinning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga had gone horseback riding before, but only once. And that one time resulted in him being thrown from the bitchy animal's back and into a pond facefirst.  
  
There was reason for him to be fidgety when Mallory hoisted him onto Blazer's back and handed him the reins. He twitched uneasily for awhile, but was able to tell that the animal was calm enough to trust.  
  
Kouga and Mallory rode down a ravine and onto a sandy area.  
  
Mallory jumped off of her horse and sat all the shit down. After taking down her hair and shedding her sarong, she dove into the river.  
  
"What's the fuckin rush?" Kouga asked, slowly getting off the horse. Mallory popped up out of the water and laughed.  
  
"I was dying of heat stroke! Arent you coming in?" she splashed him playfully, and laughed even more when he recoiled away from the water. "Chicken! Bawk bawk bawk!"  
  
"Hey!" Kouga exclaimed, taking off his shirt and jumping in next to her. They splashed each other back and forth for a few seconds before Mallory spun around and began swimming away.  
  
Kouga grabbed her legs and pulled her back. She squealed and giggled, squirming in his grasp. He wrapped his arms around her and turned her to face him.  
  
She looked into his eyes, and stopped making a ruckus and struggling.  
  
'Oh my God,' she thought. 'He's so gorgeous.'  
  
Without even thinking, Mallory leaned forward and kissed him. She gasped and pulled away, blushing.  
  
Kouga's eyes widened, but he wasn't complaining. He turned her face to his and kissed her back  
  
"Should we be doing this?" Mallory asked him, not really wanting to stop.  
  
Kouga looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, it's just that we met each other last night. Do you think we're moving too fast?"  
  
He thought about it. "Nope."  
  
Mallory certainly didn't think they were, she just didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Hearing that he was fine with it made her feel so much better.  
  
"Let's go back to my place for awhile," Kouga said, the look in his eyes playful.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
O.O heheheee I wonder what THEY'RE gonna do lol...well yeah there is the second chapter to the story. The fact that Kouga's a demon WILL be brought up at some point, and yes Inuyasha will come back....blah blah blah. ~*Squishings To All*~ 


End file.
